sol10devfandomcom-20200213-history
MyDC
=Timeline= Classical Era *The inhabitants of Azarath flee from the violence and Earth and settle the astral plane of Azarath. Here, they purge themself of sin and create the demon Trigon in the process. 1820's *Cyrus Gold is born on a Monday. 1840's *Cyrus Gold is married on a Wednesday. *Cyrus Gold impregnates a prostitute, Rachel Rykel. He refuses to take responsibility for the child and is attacked by Rykel's prostitute. *Cyrus Gold dies on a Saturday and his body is ditched in Gotham's Slaughter Swamp. 1970's 1976 *Bruce Wayne is born. *Carmine Falcone fathers Selina Kyle to a prostitute in Gotham City. 1978 *Julie Madison, Bruce Wayne's future girlfriend, is born to Norman Madison. Her mother dies shortly after. 1980's 1980 *Planet Krypton dies as the Red Dwarf it orbits goes supernova. Jor-El and Lara send their son, Kal-El, in the last remaining escape pod. He is sent to planet Earth, where he lands in Smallville, Kansas. He is taken in by two middle-aged farmers, and Martha Kent. 1984 *Vincent Falcone arrives at Wayne Manor with the dying body of his son, Carmine Falcone, who had been attacked by Luigi Ramoni. Bruce Wayne's father patches him up as Bruce watches. 1986 *Bruce Wayne's parents are killed, leaving him an orphan. 1988 *Raven's mother attempts to summon the devil himself, but ends up summoning Trigon instead. She falls in love with him. 1989 *Victor Stone is born to his parents, who begin running experiments on him. 1990's *Bruce Wayne spends some years studying abroad, developing the skills he'll need to become Batman. 1990 *Clark Kent saves his friend Lana from a corn reaper while they play in a field. He discovers his skin is stronger than steel. *Arthur Curry is born to Tom Curry and Atlanna, in an island in the Caribbean. *Raven's mother, Angela Roth, is cast out of Trigon's domain, once impregnated. *Angela Roth attempts to overdose on sleeping pills, but is savved by the people of Azarath, who take her to their world. *Upon the birth of Rachel Roth, aka Raven, an Azarath magistrate names Juris attempts to toss her to her death. However, instead, he is smited by Trigon. *Azar, the female patriarch of Azarath, takes Raven under her wing. 1992 *While playing football with his friend Pete, Kent accidentally breaks his friend's arm. He discovers his strength, laser vision, and x-ray vision in one day. *Clark Kent gets his first kiss from his friend Lana. *Clark Kent's father develops two crystal lenses that can absorb his laser vision. 1994 *Clark Kent meets Lex Luthor, who has discovered Kryptonite. *Clark Kent saves Lana from a tornado. *Martha Kent takes some fabric she found from Clark's escape pod, and fashions it into the Superman costume. He flies around, helping people with their problems. 1996 *Lex Luthor kills his parents, purposefully orphaning himself so he can move to Metropolis. 1998 *Professor Hugo Strange and Sal Ramoni, the head of Gotham organized crime, sign a research agreement. 1999 *The Roman, Carmine Falcone, tries to kill his nephew, Johnny Viti, through the use of a hitman. This encourages Bruce Wayne to return to Gotham. *Vic Stone is nearly ran over by a car when sneaking out, but is saved by Ron Evers. 2000's 2000 *Bruce Wayne returns to Gotham City and attempts to fight crime. He creates the identity of Batman for himself, and uses fear tactics to scare people out of commiting crimes. *Lieutenant James Gordon arrives in Gotham, having to care for a pregnant wife. *Detective Flass begins a rivalry with Lt. Gordon. *Commissioner Gill chooses not to pursue Batman due to the morale he has on the people, even though Lieutenant Gordon is against the long strings of assault he has been commiting and the fact that Batman makes the police of Gotham look bad *Batman attacks a dinner of Commissioner Gill Loeb, and threatens the police department to stop eating up resources and being so corrupt. Commissioner Loeb now wants Batman stopped. *Sofia Falcone, the daughter of Carmine, and Sal Maroni begin a love affair. *Lieutenant Harvey Dent and Batman begin working together. *Sergeant Sarah Essen has a hunch for Batman's identity as Bruce Wayne, and tells Lieutenant Gordon. *Batman saves an elderly woman's life before dodging into a building, with Sgt. Essen and Lt. Gordon watching. Commissioner Gill has the building blown up, with Batman inside. Batman manages to dodge into the basement beforehand. He escapes a day latter, calling a flock bats from the cave under Wayne Manor with a sonic frequency he'd discovered. *Selina Kyle is inspired by watching Batman and fashions her own costume, becoming Catwoman. She begins a streak of cat burglaries. *James Gordon and Sgt. Essen have a brief affair, while Jim Gordon's wife is still pregnant. Sgt. Essen moves away from Gotham. *Detective Flass is found to have ties with a drug dealer Batman has tortured, Skeevers. *Barbara Gordon gives birth to her and James Gordon's son. *Commissioner Loeb orders James Gordon's son kidnapped. Bruce Wayne helps Jame rescue him, starting a minor alliance between the two. *James Gordon is promoted to police captain. *Commissioner Loeb is caught and demoted, and replaced by Jim Grogan. 2001 *The Daily Planet targets Lex Luthor after several of his drones malfunction and kill several in South America. Lex sues them, and their boss Perry White, and sends them into near bankrupcy. *Rachel Roth is taught the skillsof the empath and teleportation. *Azar dies, leaving Raven to be taught by her mother. Gotham *Bruce Wayne begins dating Julie Madison, a graduated law student. *Niccolai Tepes and his vampires move into Rallstone Castle, just outside of Gotham, and set up a cult. *The criminal known as the Red Hood attacks his employer's factory, Ace Chemical Zone. Batman defeats him, and the Red Hood is knocked unconscious. A vat of chemicals collapses onto him, dousing his skin and turning it white. He adopts the identity as the Joker. *Hugo Strange and Romani's deal turns sour, causing Strange to accelerate the creation of his monster men. Batman investigates, but is drugged and almost fed to the monster men. He manages to escape, but Hugo Strange manages to take some of his DNA. *Batman finalizes the first design of the Batmobile. *Hugo Strange has his monster men unleashed on the wooded mansion of the Roman, including the Prince of the Monster Men, created from Wayne's DNA. Batman manages to defeat them. *Niccolai Tepes, Dala Vadim, and their cult nearly kidnap and kill Julie Madison as part of a cult ritual. * *(joker attempts to poison reservoir) * *The Roman hires the Mad Hatter, the Riddler, and the Scarecrow. *Carmine Falcone holds a wedding for his nephew, Johnny Viti. He tries to get Bruce Wayne to help him buy out the bank, but Wayne refuses. *Catwoman attempts to rob The Roman's penthouse, but Batman is there to defeat her. *Richard Viti kills the president of Gotham Bank, but Wayne pulls some legal strings to prevent Falcone from getting in control of the bank. *Richard Viti is killed on Halloween, by an assassin dubbed the "Holiday killer". *Harvey Dent and Batman burn 20 million dollars of The Roman's illegally gotten money. *Sal Maroni makes a deal wth Poison Ivy, with a plan to seduce Bruce Wayne to ensure Sal Maroni can get complete control over Gotham Bank. *The Roman hires a gang known as the Irish, who detonate a bomb outside of Harvey Dent's door and end up paralyzing his wife and destroying his house. *The Joker breaks out of Arkham Asylum and begins to steal presents from families. He breaks into the houses of several people, such as The Roman, Romani, and Harvey Dent, on Christmas Eve, accusing them of being the Holiday killer. *The Joker steals a plane on New Year's Eve, and flies it over Gotham with the intent to kill all to stop the Holiday killer. *Carmine Falcone kills his own son, Alberto Falcone. 2002 *Victor Stone goes to high school, where he gets a girlfriend and becomes the star of the football team. *Professor Vale and Lex Luthor discover Metallo, an incredibly lightweight, strong, and flexible metal. *Clark Kent graduates college with a journalism degree. He moves to Metropolis and gets a job at the dying Daily Planet. *Clark Kent meets student Jimmy Olsen, janitor Rudy Jones, his boss Perry White, and his new coworker, writer Lois Lane. He shows his generosity, friendliness, and kindness, but also his extreme vulnerability. *On their first day working together, Lois Lane and Clark Kent investigate LutherCorp. Lois Lane is nearly knocked off of the building in a run with security, but Superman manages to catch her. In the process, Metropolis learns of Superman. Gotham *Batman arrests Carmine Falcone. *Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle go on a date on Valentine's Day. *Holiday shoots up Maroni's Italian restaurant on Valentine's Day, slaughtering many members of his gang. *Poison Ivy and Bruce Wayne meet for the first time. She seduces him into being her pawn with a toxinous rose on Valentine's Day, and moves into the Wayne manor alongside him. *Harvey Dent begins making plans to assassinate Bruce Wayne, paranoid that he has a connection with The Roman. *Carmine Falcone cheats his way out of prison on St. Patrick's Day. *Catwoman attacks Poison Ivy inside of Wayne Manor. Ivy flees, and Catwoman tears out the vines that have been controlling Bruce. *Holiday attacks The Riddler on April Fool's Day, but purposely avoids killing him. *Jonathan Crane escapes from Arkham Asylum on Mother's Day, thanks to the help of the Mad Hatter, Jervius Tetch. *Bruce Wayne is affected by the Scarecrow's chemicals, as he goes to cry on his mother's tombstone. Harvey Dent arrives to arrest him. *Bruce Wayne is put on trial in June, as Harvey Dent tries to paint a connection between Bruce Wayne's father and Vincent Falcone, and thus between Bruce Wayne and Carmine Falcone. He is quickly acquitted thanks to a testimony from Alfred, highlighting the corruption in Gotham Police. *Holiday kills Luigi Maroni on Father's Day, during a visit with his son, Salvador. *Sal Maroni approaches Harvey Dent with an offer to team up to take down The Roman. Instead, Harvey Dent imprisons him. *Batman meets with Harvey Dent on Independence Day, the same day that deadly fireworks are released into Gotham. *The Mad Hatter and Scarecrow rob a bank on Independence Day, and Catwoman and Batman team up to take him down. *Harvey Dent has his dream court case: Sal Maroni vs the Roman. He finally has the chance to bring down the Roman and his criminal empire. Sal Maroni turns on Dent, and sprays acid in his face. *Harvey Dent goes crazy like his father, and escapes Gotham Hospital. *On Labor Day, Harvey Dent meets with Solomon Grundy in Gotham Sewers. Sal Maroni is killed. *The Holiday killer reveals himself. Alberto Falcone faked his death and became the Holiday killer. *On Halloween, Harvey Dent gathers the Joker, the Mad Hatter, the Penguin, Poison Ivy, Solomon Grundy, the Scarecrow, and Catwoman for an attack on Carmine Falcone's mansion. He plans on killing Falcone for revenge. **Batman strikes during the raid, and manages to defeat the Joker, Mad Hatter, Penguin, Poison Ivy, and Scarecrow. **Harvey Dent announces his new identity as Two-Face, and kills Falcone. **Sophia Falcone charges Catwoman, and Catwoman kicks her off of the balcony. **Jim Gordon arrives, and arrests Harvey Dent. *Alberto Falcone is sent to Arkham Asylum, where he's placed in a cell facing the Calendar Man. *Janice Porter takes Harvey Dent's place as District Attorney. *Harvey Dent begins a love affair with Janice Porter. 2003 *Victor Stone is drawn into a gangfight alongside Ron Evers. Vic is cut by a white nationalist in the Hawks gang. Gotham * *Janice Porter thinks Alberto Falcone is innocent, and reopens the Holiday case. *Sophia Falcone attempts to murder Harvey Dent while he's imprisoned in Arkham Asylum. During the raid, several criminals, like Poison Ivy, Solomon Grundy, Two-Face, and Calendar Man escape. They all head into the Arkham Sewers. *Alberto Falcone is released into the custody of his brother, Mario. *Police Chief O'Hara is murdered on the night of Halloween, hanged from a noose. Batman employs the Riddler to track down his murderer. *Carmine Falcone's body is targeted by graverobbers, and used to threaten his daughter Sophia. *Selina Kyle spends Thanksgiving dinner at the Wayne Manor. *Former police commissioner Gillian Loeb is hanged from a noose on Thanksgiving. *Sophia Falcone forges an alliance with the Maroni suns, Umberto and Pino. They employ the Scarecrow. *Arnold Flass is hanged outside of a strip club on Christmas Eve. The strip club is owned by the Falcone family. *The Scarecrow breaks into a toy factory and begins to lace the toys with dangerous weapons and explosives, before handing them out to children himself. Batman stops him, by driving the truck into a river. *Pino and Umberto Maroni are imprisoned. *On New Years' Eve, the leader of the Special Weapons Unit of Gotham City Police is killed. *Catwoman makes a deal with Sophia Falcone to find the body of Carmine Falcone. *Batman infiltrates the Gotham Sewers with the help of Solomon Grundy, as the two of them search for Harvey Dent/Two Face. *Pino and Umberto are freed from jail when Lucia Viti posts their bail. 2004 *Victor Stone's parents, in their research for STAR, summon something from another dimension. The creature kills Victor's mother, and then turns to Victor, but Victor's father manages to send it back home. *Silas Stone saves Victor's life by turning him into the Cyborg. *Raven flees Azarath, and heads to Trigon's dimension. Gotham *Sergeant Frank Pratt is found dead, after helping Batman escape from Gotham Sewers. He is hanged. *On Valentine's Day, Catwoman discovers that the Riddler hid the body of Carmine Maroni in the Gotham Morgue, however, she is knocked unconscious before she can exhume it. Luckily, Batman has been following her trail, and arrives just in time to save her. *Selina Kyle leaves Gotham city. *On St. Patrick's Day, the Penguin attacks a shipment belonging to Falcone at the city Shipyard. Batman stops him. Ex-cop Merkel is hanged outside of Harvey and Gilda Dent's old house. *Mario turns on his sister, wanting to remove her from the family. *On April Fool's Day, Commissioner Gordon is almost hanged by the new Hangman killer. He is cut down by Harvey Dent. *The Joker and his men carry out Mother's Day attacks on the Maroni diner and the Gotham City Bank. Detective Harry Gustavson is killed. *Bruce Wayne attends the Grayson Circus, owned by the Zucco family mafia. The mafia orchestrates the deaths of two of the peformers, causing the surviving performer, Dick Grayson, to come home with Wayne. He adopts him. *Detective O'Connor is killed on Father's Day. *Two-Face seeks out and allies with Mr. Freeze to help him escape from the Gotham Sewers. Detective King is hanged in the raid, but Dent is found and arrested. *Dick Grayson attempts to find out his parents' killers, but is woefully unequipped. Batman rescues him, takes him back to the batcave, and reveals his identity to him. *Batman has Dick Grayson attend a local high school. *Dick Grayson is finally done with his training, and together he and Batman chase down Fats Zucco. He confesses to the murder of the Graysons, but he dies of a heart attack. *Detective Wilcox is hanged. *Harvey Dent goes on trial against Janice Porter, but he has Solomon Grundy, Poison Ivy, and Mr. Freeze break into the trial to rescue him. Meanwhile, the Joker kidnaps Janice Porter and delivers her to Two-Face in the sewers. Harvey Dent kills her. Her dead body is placed in the room of Alberto Falcone. *Alberto Falcone is ordered to kill himself by a mysterious voice, who is the Calendar Man. He finds the Calendar Man hiding in his house, and drags him outside for arrest. *Batman is nearly hanged, but Catwoman saves him. *On Columbus Day, a series of homicides take place. Two-Face kills Umberto and Pino Maroni, Poison Ivy kills Lucia Viti, Mr. Freeze kills head of smuggling Edward Skeevers, and the Joker kills Bobby Gazzo. *Sofia Falcone smothers Alberto Falcone to death. *Batman and Comissioner Gordon realize that Sofia Falcone is the Hangman killer, just before she floods Gotham sewer with explosive gas and sets it aflame, vowing to kill the freaks that had killed her father. In the chaos, Batman takes down Scarecrow. Sofia Falcone is killed by Two-Face in a three-way confrontation between him, her, and Batman. Joker, Poison Ivy, Mr. Freeze, and Two-Face discover the Bat-Cave through the sewers, and luckily, Dick Grayson is there, suited up as Robin. He takes down the supervillains at Batman's side. The Joker leaves Harvey Dent for dead. *Maria Lopez becomes the new Chief of Police in Gotham. 2005 *Angered by his father, Victor Stone leaves his laboratory and heads to Hell's Kitchen. Here, Ron Nevers catches up with him. *Ron Nevers has a plan to blow up the Statue of Liberty. Cyborg stops him, by tossing the bomb far out into the ocean. However, he can't save Ron Nevers from falling to his death. Gotham *Comissioner Gordon takes in his late brother's daughter, Barbara. *Jervis Tetch, the Mad Hatter, begins kidnapping local high school girls, including Grayson's crush Jenny, to ship off for child trafficking. Dick Grayson, working alone, foils his plan. *The Moth copies the style of the Batman but instead tries to protect small-time criminals. Batman and Grayson (Robin) apprehend him. *Robin defeats the Blockbuster. *Dick Grayson begins a relationship with Jenny ____. *Commissioner Gordon threatens Batman if anything bad should happen to Dick Grayson. *Harvey Dent kidnaps Judge Lawrence, Gotham's infamous 'Hanging Judge'. He puts him on mock trial and prepares to hang both him and Batman. *Harvey Dent stags a fake kidnapping in order to kidnap both Batman and Robin. Harvey Dent gives Dick Grayson the choice of which one, Batman or Judge Lawrence, dies first, and Grayson chooses Judge Lawrence. Two-Face then nearly beats Robin to death, before Batman can carry him back to the house of Leslie Thompkins. *Dick Grayson recovers. Batman forces him into retirement as Robin. Still, Grayson only trains harder. *Mr. Freeze attacks Gotham's hospitals, searching for blood. Thompkin gives in and shows him to the blood bank. Grayson tracks him down and apprehends him. Gordon and Grayson part on good terms. *Harvey Dent escapes from police custody before he can be put on trial for the murder of Lawrence and beating of Grayson. *Dick Grayson leaves Wayne Manor. *Dick Grayson enters the tutelage of the martial arts master, criminal-for-hire, and stealth infiltrator, Shrike. He takes the name 'Freddie Lloyd'. *Shrike has his students plot to assassinate Two-Face, who has holed up in the Hennessey Doubleday mansion. *"Freddy Lloyd" (Grayson) decides not to kill Two-Face, and instead saves his fellow accomplice Boone. *Having failed the assassination, Shrike and Boone turn on Grayson. Batman and Two-Face both go on the search for Shrike. Two-Face and Batman arrive while Shrike beats Grayson, and Dent kills the Shrike, but Shrike dies blaming Grayson and letting him know he blames him. *Harvey Dent is arrested, once again. *Grayson is shot by the Joker during a fight, leading to his second dismissal as the Robin. Grayson leaves and joins the Teen Titans. 2006 2007 *Fleeing tax fraud, Oliver Queen agrees to go on a trip to Lian Yu to lay low for a while. *Hackett throws Oliver Queen off of the boat while en route to Lian Yu. He wakes up on a beach in the middle of the Pacific. *Oliver Queen constructs a bow from scrap metal and fashions some debris into a makeshift cloak to protect himself from the sun. 2008 *Oliver Queen realizes that the island he is on is Lian Yu, a massive opium plantation. He aligns himself with the native workers and begins a guerilla campaign against the resident drug lord (lady) Chien Na Wei. *Oliver Queen finds a boat that would allow him to escape, but only him. He burns it instead. 2009 *Oliver Queen leads a full-scale revolution against Hackett and Chien Na Wei on Lian Yu. He kills Hackett and crushes Chien Na Wei with an arrow, after radioing the USS O'Kane to come and rescue him. He heads back into civilization, adopting his native-given name, the Green Arrow. =Stuff To Do= Characters *Joker *Harley Quinn *Green Arrow *Robin/Nightwing *Batman meets Leslie Thompkins *Teen Titans *Harvey Dent's father *Blockbuster *Jason Todd, Tim Drake, Damian Wayne *Suicide Squad *Mera *Penguin *Mr. Freeze (around 2002) *Calendar Man *Riddler *Scarecrow introduction, strangles his own mother *Mad Hatter introduction *Calendar Man *Solomon Grundy Deadshot *Cheetah *Wonder WOman *Green Lantern *Flash - Wally West, Barry Allen *Supergirl *Wonder Girl (Donna Troy), who is kidnapped by child traffickers and gets adopted by Wonder Woman *Captain Atom *Martian Manhunter *Booster Gold *Blue Beetle *Red Tornado *Kathy Kane *Renee Montoya *Black Lightning *Jonah Hex *Wildcat *Hawkman *Captain Marvel Plot Arcs *Superman "Smallville" arc *Superman's Fortress of Solitude *The Trench arc *Selina Kyle's kid *Formatino of the Teen Titans **Donna Troy **Wally West **Aqualad **Dick Grayson *Green Arrow in supermax prison *Suicide Squad *Knightfall *Green Arrow is offered a spot on the Justice League, but declines *Black Canary needs to exist by the time Batgirl becomes a thing: ** Category:Comics